Catching That Glance
by sardonicferret
Summary: Draco notices something strange happening with his favorite Professor. When he finally confirms what it is, a certain Gryffindor boy finds out about it as well. Now it's between the three, or more like the two, on how they're going to handle this differen
1. Chapter 1

"My dear friends, my loyal companions, my most _sworn_ followers, I have something very important to tell you. It may affect your lives from this moment on, but the truth _must_ be told. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy--"

"Your middle name is Lucius? What kind of--"

"No interrupting me, damn it!"

"My apologies, your majesty."

"_Anyway_. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, noticed that I was being eyed by Professor Snape this evening."

"..."

"..."

"Professor Snape eyes _everyone_, Draco."

"No, really?"

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm, but yes, _really_."

"I meant eying me in that weird way that some of you do."

"You mean the lusty, 'I want to get you tied up in bed' look?"

"Yes! That one!"

"I highly doubt that's the same look."

"But I'm so _sure _of it."

"Listen, what I think is that you want to be sure of it. This information didn't affect our lives at all."

"But--"

"No, Draco! There are three things Professor Snape most likely will never be: gay, pedophiliac, and a person attracted to you."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly how it sounds."

"I can't be liked by him?"

"Do you even want to be? You're not even gay."

"..."

"..."

"Well, I don't want a Professor liking me. It's disgusting. I just had to let you all know that I think he does."

"Sure. Okay. Please leave now."

"Fine, you bloody wankers, I'll leave!"

"What ever happened to us being your _dear friends_?"

"You've lost that title!"


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was sitting in Potions class and could once again feel himself being watched. It wasn't that normal, 'good god, there must be something bloody fascinating attached to my forehead' feeling, but a strangely unnerving one. Draco shivered, brushing himself off as if a spider had fallen onto his shoulder. He snuck a sideways glance at the Professor's desk.

He saw exactly what he had thought; Snape was looking at him with that unnatural gleam in his eyes. Draco tried acting like he hadn't noticed the peculiar stare and sent the man his best smile.

Snape's lips twitched upward to form a distracted smile of his own. The pale Slytherin hoped that he wasn't distracted with thoughts on a certain someone. He forced down another shiver and turned back around.

"My god... do you see him... did you...?" Draco had elbowed Pansy's side and was whispering in an almost appalled voice about what he'd just seen.

"Well of course I do! He's sitting right over in his desk."

"_No_, I mean his smile and that look I told you about... do you see it?"

Pansy narrowed her eyes in Snape's direction, as if searching out something tiny on his face. "Umm... nope, I don't see it, Draco." She rolled her eyes, turning back to their assignment. They were supposed to be writing an essay on a certain kind of antidote, but Draco was far too uncomfortable.

As if to add onto his uneasiness, Snape stood up from his desk and began doing his usual rounds around the classroom, making sure no one was cheating or talking when they were supposed to be working. He hadn't said anything about his whispering to Pansy, which he _must've_ noticed.

This made Draco turn back to his paper quite quickly. He began scrawling his first few sentences, not knowing exactly what he was writing, but somehow knowing it was right. He always got perfect marks in this class. Though he was starting to wonder if it had something to do with him being favored by the Professor.

After five minutes or so, he could feel those eyes returning to him. He tried ignoring it, but he knew Snape was coming up his row. Moving very closely to the desks as well. And somehow he knew that the man's hand was going to linger on the edges, hoping to perhaps brush over a certain _someone's _own hand. Draco slowly pulled his hand onto his parchment, and he did it just in time. Snape's hand ran smoothly over his desk, just centimeters away. Draco froze.

He stayed that way for a while, until he saw the Professor return to the chair behind his desk. His gaze seemed to keep on Draco, but the boy was expecting it and didn't look up to check. He was already getting scared, as if the Professor was going to grab him right at this moment and take him off somewhere. He wanted to leave so _badly_.

Then an idea occurred to him. He could just pretend he was feeling sick. The Professor would believe him. He had a few other times, after all. So, tentatively, Draco looked up and began to raise his hand.

Before it was barely off of his desk, he became aware of Snape's wistful look. It was still positioned toward him, but it didn't look as though he was actually_ looking_. Then, much to Draco's horror, the man's lips parted to run his tongue slowly over his upper lip. Draco's hand instantly fell back onto his desk, and with wide eyes, he locked them onto his unfinished essay.

"Pansy," he whispered, his voice hardly audible. He didn't turn his head at all.

She didn't respond or make any sign of hearing him.

"Pansy," he said, more loudly this time.

"What? I'm trying to work!" She glared over at him.

"Snape just..." He stopped. He didn't think he could say it. He thought he was going to have a panic attack. "... he, well... I don't think I can stay here. Can you raise your hand and ask if I can be excused?"

"Why can't you do it?" She sounded annoyed.

"Don't ask me stupid questions. Just do it."

She gave him another dirty look and did it without saying anything else. Snape's eyes finally snapped away from Draco and instead onto Pansy. "Yes, Ms. Parkinson?"

"Can Draco be excused from class? He isn't feeling well."

Snape's stare returned to Draco once again, and seemed to scan over him before he gave an answer. "He looks fine to me, Ms. Parkinson."

Pansy nodded lightly, going back to her work without another word. Draco watched her incredulously, not knowing why she had given up like that. Snape had to have said that just so he could stay and watch him some more. And he couldn't _have_ that; this was all insanity!

"Professor Snape, I have to go. I think I might really be sick," Draco spoke up suddenly. His voice shook. The Professor watched him closely.

"What sort of sickness, may I ask? This essay is important, Mr. Malfoy."

"It's..." He paused to think for a moment or two, "...well... nausea."

"I have a potion for that in here. I'll go fetch it for you, since there's no need to miss this assignment when the period is almost over."

"But, I--"

But Snape had already gotten up and swept toward his cabinet filled with many vials of potions. He had moved a bit too quickly, as if eager to help the one object of his attention. Draco swallowed, honestly feeling as if he were going to be sick now; he probably wasn't even going to have to pretend when the man turned around.

A minute later, Snape turned around, holding a small vial of maroon-colored potion. He wore his normal, expressionless face as he did, but Draco knew it was because a fair amount of students in the class were now watching them. Snape strode over to Draco's desk. "Here you are. Drink half of it."

The man grabbed Draco's wrist lightly, pulling it up so he could push the vial into the boy's hand. Draco's eyes closed instantaneously, knowing full well that had been necessary. He wasn't sick enough that he couldn't have picked up the vial after Snape set it on his desk. "Thank you," Draco choked out.

His arm was let go of, and he let it rest on the desk. He didn't look up, but if he had, he would've seen a slightly confused, and slightly something _else _shown on the Professor's face.

"Do you need assistance in getting it down, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape's tone was that of impatience this time. Draco wasn't sure if it was real impatience or not, but he didn't want to sit and guess and wait for Snape to pour it down his throat for him.

"No, Professor... I actually don't need this. I apologize." Draco carefully pushed the vial to the end of the desk. Snape eyed him sharply.

"You've been cured, have you? It wasn't necessary to waste my time. I was in the middle of grading papers, if you and Ms. Parkinson hadn't noticed."

"I apologize," Draco repeated.

"Your apology isn't good enough, Mr. Malfoy. You'll be serving detention tonight." Then, with a swish of his robes, he had turned around, the vial back in his hand, and began to make his way back to the cabinet.

At his desk, Draco put a shaky hand over his face. He never got detention. What the hell was Snape doing? Everyone else was bound to notice his strange behavior, and then they'd begin asking him questions, and then they'd watch him just as much as Snape was... and then... _god_, he didn't want to _think _about it.

Snape was going to bloody do something, Draco _knew_ it.


	3. Chapter 3

The evening came quicker than expected. It seemed as though he'd lifted his head up from that shaky hand, had gone through a quick few minutes of his other courses, eaten dinner, and returned to Snape's classroom in a matter of an hour. He wasn't doing any better, either. He was much paler than what he normally was, his hands were sweating, and his hair hadn't been brushed all day. He was a wreck, he had to admit.

He knocked gently on the Professor's door, hoping idly that he had forgotten or perhaps wouldn't hear it. But none of that happened; the door opened quite quickly instead, and Snape stood there looking as if he'd gone completely nutters.

The hair that he had was pulled back in a short ponytail, something that Draco hadn't seen in the history of his life at Hogwarts, and the man was dressed in a pair of casual black slacks and a matching long-sleeved _satin_ shirt. The pale boy cringed, and his eyes darted toward the floor. He preferred the greasy, terribly menacing version of the man.

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy. I'm glad that you're on time."

"For a detention that was pointless and unfair." Draco hadn't looked up, and his voice was bitter. This was all Snape's fault. He hated his life at the moment, and with the way the Professor looked, he was sure he'd be wishing it to end soon enough.

Snape's eyes flashed at his comment, and before Draco knew what was happening, Snape snatched his upper arm and began to drag him inside. The door was shut behind them as they proceeded all the way to the front of the classroom. Draco's eyes were closed again; his heart felt ready to burst out of his chest.

"Do you know why you're here, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked, leering at him. He'd finally let go of his arm when they reached his desk. Draco looked up at him, forcing himself not to act scared. He didn't know what that would do if the Professor noticed his fear.

"I interrupted your work without cause," he replied softly.

"Good _boy_," Snape drawled. Something in the way he said it made Draco shiver. "And might you tell me why you feigned sickness in the first place? Were you having trouble on your essay?"

"No, Professor. I was..." _Growing uncomfortable with your bloody eyes checking me out the entire time._ "... getting a bit dizzy, but it passed."

"I highly doubt that excuse is true, but it'll do for now. Your punishment is in order. I want you to correct all of the students' work for me." Snape motioned to a large pile of parchment sitting on his desk, and Draco snuck a glance behind him to look at it. It was almost two feet tall. "You won't be leaving until it's done." Snape gave a pleased sneer, something that probably only himself was capable of.

Draco turned back to him, looking sullen. "But how do I know what's correct or not?"

"I trust that you'll know what's right and wrong, Mr. Malfoy. You received top marks."

"Why?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Why?" Snape appeared confused for that short moment. "Why not? You wrote everything perfectly."

"Granger probably got a better score than me. You could've had her do this instead of me." Draco was looking up at Snape with a stubborn expression, momentarily lost in finding out why he_ always _got perfect scores in this class.

"Granger is an insufferable know-it-all," Snape scoffed irritably.

"So am I!" Draco said hotly.

"You are _far_ from one."

"Am not." Draco crossed his arms over his chest. He was glaring by this point, surprised at how they seemed to be having an argument that would happen between two students.

"Are you saying that I'm wrong, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well..." The Professor's glare seemed to make his own weaken. "... I... no." Draco's arms uncrossed and fell at his sides. His broken gaze fell with them. "I'm not an insufferable know-it-all."

"Good boy _again_, Draco." Snape smirked. In a sudden swift movement, the man had leant forward, his hands planting on the front of his desk. Draco found himself trapped in the middle, where there was no space at all. His eyes darted forward, staring nervously into Snape's own, dark pair. He backed up just barely before feeling his backside hit the desk.

"P-professor, I'm feeling a bit uneasy with you this close," Draco whispered faintly.

Snape seemed to ignore him. "Tell me, Draco, did you move your hand on purpose, or were you really that fortunate?" Eyes ran over the length of Draco's body in a very noticeable manner before returning to wait for an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Draco said. He felt like screaming for help, but nothing loud enough was coming out. He was only closer to suffocating in the short distance between them both. He very much wished that his terror would make him fall unconscious right about now. He knew that he should've taken his notice of Snape's attraction toward him more seriously; Snape was making _moves_ on him now.

"Yes, you do."

Draco drew in a long, calming breath, but it didn't help.

"What's wrong?"

"I said that I... I don't like you this close." Draco bit his lip, moving back another inch. He succeeded in lifting himself onto the edge of the desk. He could hear the paper rustling behind him, and could see that Snape was only moving closer.

"I see." Snape frowned. "Answer my question."

Draco stayed silent, not wanting to. This was starting to make him panic; he'd never been in a situation like this before. How was he supposed to act?

"I moved it on purpose," he muttered.

"On purpose? Why was that?"

"I didn't want you touching me."

"_Didn't_?"

For a moment, Draco didn't know what Snape meant, but when he felt a larger hand move over his own, he instantly understood. He'd said it as if he hadn't wanted him touching him _before_, unlike now. But he didn't want it now either, and Snape didn't understand _that_. Draco swallowed heavily.

"I'm your student... you can't do this..." Draco breathed.

"Yes, but I am," Snape replied, eyes glittering dangerously. "You don't know how long I've wanted to. You just sit there, oblivious to the ways I try and show you, and it makes you so unbelievably _cute_." Snape's lips twitched upward to form another small smile, like the one in class.

Draco's throat seemed to close up then; he held his breath as he half stood, half sat there... frozen.

"Ever since you were in my second year class, really... and it's been nearly, what? Four years?" Snape stared at Draco, who's frozen state was slowly melting away to shivering. He didn't answer, but instead used his hands to pull himself further back on the desk, despite the hand over his own.

"You don't know how gorgeous you are, Draco," Snape continued, his voice suddenly gentle. It was very close to sounding menacing, however, and it made Draco draw in another sharp breath as he pushed himself backward.

"Don't move away from me. It isn't smart. You'll fall right off the desk." Snape's smile disappeared. He leaned forward a bit more to use his other hand to grab Draco's free arm. He pulled the boy quickly forward, unexpectedly. Draco fell against the man's chest, gasping as if he were winded.

"Professor... I...I.. can't... breathe," Draco whimpered.

"Of course you can. You're just a little scared, aren't you?" When Draco tried pulling away, Snape kept his grip on Draco's wrists and held him in front of him. It wasn't a painful grasp at all, but he could see that Draco was panicked and maybe ready to cry.

"I want you to let go of me," Draco pleaded. "I'll do the papers for you. And I'm sorry... that this can't work. You're an adult... and I don't l-like you like that." Draco bit his lip again, which only seemed to make him more tempting to fondle with, in Snape's opinion.

"It won't hurt," Snape said softly.

Draco's eyes widened, and before he was able to give a tug of escape, he was pushed gently backward. He felt himself being lifted and his back being pressed against the desk, and it was all done effortlessly, as if there was nothing he could do to stop the man. "Wait! Wait, don't!" Draco was starting to writhe around frantically, trying to get the man's hands off of him. "I want children!"

Snape chuckled. Draco wasn't sure it he was amused or irritated. "With me?"

"No, no, no..." Draco shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Don't worry then. Your chances of having children will remain the same."

"Just don't touch me, please?" Draco asked silently.

"I apologize, Draco, but I can't do that." Snape smirked down on him, which the boy couldn't even see but didn't really care to.

In the next moment, large hands made contact with pale skin and Draco gave a small jump. "Oh god... get off of me!" Snape's hands had moved beneath Draco's shirt, caressing the skin there. "Stop! Stop! My mother will hear of this!" Draco implored this with his voice shaking.

There was a sudden sound behind them, like a knock on the door. It made the Professor pull away abruptly and turn around, his hold on Draco withdrawing. Draco was much too stunned to do anything himself; he stayed lying on the desk, his shirt halfway up and his stare positioned toward the ceiling.

"Professor Snape...?" A voice called. The door peeked open slightly, and a head of dark hair snuck through.

"What is it?" Snape snapped. "Close the door!" The man turned back toward Draco in a split second, yanking him up and off the desk by one arm. He began to straighten Draco's robes out, even as the boy gripped the edge of the desk tightly behind him. His eyes were wide.

"Should I... come back tomorrow?"

A startled Snape whipped back around to see a confused Harry Potter standing with a piece of parchment in one hand. His expression was thoughtful and slightly taken aback by what he was seeing. "I can, really, if you want me to." Harry took a step back. He hadn't _wanted _to come here in the first place.

"I thought I told you to close the door, Potter!" Snape demanded.

"I did," he replied shortly. And he had. He had closed the door behind him.

"Leave! Now! Or points will be taken for your inability to follow directions properly!"

Harry didn't argue. It was unfair, but when was Snape fair? And he honestly didn't want to stay and find out what had been going on here. His gaze fell onto Draco for a moment, taking in the boy's ruffled appearance; the Slytherin was holding a hand over his mouth and his eyes were closed.

Then, Harry was out the door. And as he walked down the hallway back toward the Gryffindor common room, he wondered why in the bloody hell Snape was _dressed_ like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco ended up correcting the students' essays. He assumed it was because of Harry walking in all of a sudden. Snape seemed a little rattled about it, and Draco noticed him glancing toward the door several times into the rest of the detention. Not that he cared; he was thankful it had happened, even if his worst enemy had seen him that way. Now Snape wasn't touching him... as much.

Snape had moved behind him a few times, as he sat and corrected the work, only to peer down at him, or rest a hand on his shoulder, or trace his fingers along his neck, or even push a strand or two of hair out of his eyes. Draco cringed every time, closing his eyes for however long the handling lasted.

And he didn't say _one _word.

* * *

In class the next day, Snape's irritation toward Harry barging in (to him it had been, at least) was obvious. Although Draco wasn't sure if Potter noticed it. He probably thought that Snape was having an extra bad day. Which, technically, he was.

Snape handed back all of the essays, and when Draco received his, it made his stomach churn. Perfect marks, like Snape had said. He knew that a few others had gotten the same as him, because he remembered reading some that were a lot better than his own when he'd been correcting.

But, a bit of a ways behind him, he heard an audible, frustrated sigh. He glanced back and saw that Potter was glaring down at his essay, which had something in thick red ink written across it. The glare soon moved up to watch Snape as he strode around the room. His emerald glare was deadly.

Draco raised his hand all of a sudden, feeling a bit nervous when the Professor spotted it the second his arm lifted. The man came over with his eyes locked keenly on him. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was wondering, Professor, why... does Potter have a bad grade?" Not that he cared, but he remembered giving the boy the second highest mark on his essay. It didn't seem like it had stayed that way.

"He didn't do the assignment correctly," Snape replied, looking somewhat startled that Draco would bother asking such a thing. "He once again didn't spend enough time on it."

"But it was goo--"

"_No_, it would've been Granger's doing if that happened, and he'd still deserve a bad grade."

"Maybe he was going to ask you for help last night!" Draco retorted, aggravated. He didn't know why he was defending Potter, but it felt better to argue with Snape. Knowing that he was getting the man angry seemed like a suitable enough cause to pay him back for what he had done to him last night.

"If you do not stop it, Mr. Malfoy, another detention _will_ be in order," Snape threatened, his dark eyes flashing.

"I just want to know why you did that! You asked me to grade them, and you changed it anyway!" Draco was glaring at him, his fists clenched. That stubborn look of a child returned.

"I already informed you of the reason!"

"Well, you can go to bloody hell then! You said that you trusted that I knew what was correct or not!" As Draco said that, he stood up and hit his hand against the desk to signify his point.

"_Sit down_, Draco! That was your last warning! You'll be serving another detention tonight!" And with that, and with his expression now furious, Snape turned around and stormed back to the front of the room. Draco watched him go silently, slowly realizing that what he had done had been a bad idea. He was starting to develop the urge to scream. Scream and yell and kick at the Professor, but that would only make things worse. And this was all because of his bloody need to get revenge-- and it was Potter's fault because he was the one who had to sigh so damn loudly.

Draco turned to Harry, looking livid. "Thanks a lot, Potter."

Then he sat back down roughly at his desk and began to shove his essay into his book bag in a rather vicious manner. He didn't notice the look of confusion on Potter's face, or the curious glance he stole between both the Slytherin and the Professor.


	5. Chapter 5

"I really hate Potter."

"Haven't you always?"

"Yes, but now it's serious."

"What happened this time? Are you blaming him for your detention or something?"

"It_ is _his fault!"

"Did he even talk to you during class?"

"No, but so what? He did it and I hate him for it and now Professor Snape is going to molest me again!"

"Oh, Draco... can you drop that already?"

"You don't believe me? Well maybe I should just go over to the head table and tell him I love him, then you can see what he does."

"He'll probably admit you to St. Mungo's."

"No, I bet that there's an eighty percent chance of him giving me a look of absolute joy and then kissing me right here in the Great Hall."

"Um... Draco?"

"What?"

"It's nothing personal or anything, but do you fancy Snape?"

"God, no! That's revolting! He fancies _me_, damn it! Why don't you trust me on this?"

"Well... you can be quite untrustworthy."

"And remember what we said before about Snape? The three things he'd never be?"

"Yes, but--"

"So we basically think you're going crazy at the moment. I don't know why you're saying these things about the poor Professor."

"_Poor Professor?_ Let me fix that stupid thing you made up about him, alright? Snape is at _least _half gay, he's obviously pedophiliac because _I_ am underage, and he loves me and said I was _cute _and wants _everything _to do with me."

"My god..."

"What's so funny? I'm bloody serious!"

"Draco, you have _got _to be kidding us!"

"I'm not!"

"Can you please just stop this act already? It's getting to be kind of gross."

"I'm not acting! I'm not, I'm not, I'm _not_! I hate you guys!"

"Hey, um, Malfoy? I need to ask you about today in Potions."

"Go wank yourself off, Potter!"

"...What? I only need to ask you why you said it was my fault. I didn't even do anything!"

"Didn't you hear me? Just leave me alone! I'm very angry right now!"

"At me?"

"When am I _not_? Just GO!"

"Fine, you pompous git!"

"Oh, that was a good one, Scarhead!"

"Draco, he already left."

"And you think that I didn't notice?"

"Alright... whatever."

"Well, thanks to him, I should go and get ready for the bloody sexual abuse now."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, you sorry excuses for friends! I'm leaving!"

"..."

"Good thing, too... I was getting a headache, how about you guys?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome back, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco gave a quiet nod as his greeting and then made his way inside the empty Potions classroom. It was evening again, and the only thing he'd done after leaving the Great Hall was put on his Slytherin cloak. A minute after that, he had made his way down the path to detention hell, and wasn't comfortable to see that Snape was dressed similar to how he had been yesterday.

He stopped near one of the desks, his back turned to Snape as he heard the door close behind him. There was a nearly inaudible click after that, and Draco knew the door had been locked. His heart suddenly dropped. He had been hoping that another student would walk in on them; how else was Snape going to stop? Draco obviously didn't have enough skills to stop the man by himself.

He decided that he'd try whatever he could to prevent anything from happening.

"Mind telling me why you put on that performance today?" Snape had finally made his way toward him, stopping a couple feet away.

"I mind," Draco mumbled. His gaze fell to the floor.

"Then tell me why you defended Potter. Do you honestly care what grade he receives on his essays? It isn't any of your concern." Snape looked down on Draco as if he were growing forlorn with the way Draco was acting. He frowned, waiting for an answer.

"I don't really care," Draco replied gently, "I was angry that you changed the grade that I gave."

For moment, Snape stayed silent. Then, "I apologize. I suppose I was a bit irritated last night."

Draco fought back a snort of laughter. Had Snape _actually_ apologized? That was new, and it was definitely creepier than anything else he'd done so far. "Alright," Draco said shortly.

"Now... why don't you look up at me?" Snape asked softly. A hand lifted and a few of his fingers went beneath Draco's chin. He was about to tilt Draco's face upward, but the Slytherin quickly pulled away. His teeth came down hard, and quite unexpectedly, on one of the man's fingers.

The Professor let out an odd sound, like one might make if a rat suddenly bit them. An incomprehensible word followed. "Wha--?" Snape stared at the boy oddly, and noticed that Draco eyes were focused on his face, looking upset. Snape gave a brief tug, but Draco wouldn't let go.

"What are you doing, Mr. Malfoy? Have you turned into an animal?"

Draco didn't answer, and clearly couldn't, but only seemed to sink his teeth in deeper. The boy could taste what might've been blood, but he didn't really care. He wanted to get Snape to say something that would show that he wasn't planning anything tonight; maybe that he would even let him go.

"Let go of my finger, please," Snape stated sharply.

Draco shook his head.

This seemed to annoy Snape, so he acted almost instantly. He grabbed the boy's arm and tugged him forward. Draco was caught by surprise, but managed to keep the hold as he fell against the man's chest. It began to turn into some sort of strange fight; Snape was gripping Draco's shoulder with his one hand, trying to yank him away from the bite he had on his finger, and Draco's hands clutched the front of Snape's robes, trying his best to not let go.

"Mr. Malfoy, stop this nonsense!" Draco could hear the frustration in Snape's voice. "You're acting like a child, and I know exactly what you're trying to do!"

Once again, Draco ignored him. A few minutes passed and then Snape spoke up again. "You have no way of knowing that I might be enjoying this, you know."

And the man's voice was so serious, and so absolutely sultry, that Draco instantly let go and pushed himself away from the man's chest. His eyes darted toward the floor and his arms crossed protectively across his chest. "You were telling me to stop."

"Yes, but that could've been for any number of reasons." Snape was now observing his finger, checking to see if there was any serious damage. There wasn't. He let his eyes wander back onto Draco, and seeing the way the boy was just standing there, looking so bloody innocent, made him smirk. "I'm interested to hear what sort of noises you can make."

Draco's dark gaze snapped up, eyes wide. "_What_?"

Just as that was exclaimed, he was wrenched forward by one arm for the second time, this time his back pressing against Snape's front. When he felt a large hand push against the one area he was most frantic to keep away from the man, he gave a strangled cry and jerked backward. Snape ran into the desk behind him, bringing a struggling Draco back with him.

"Oh god, please don't touch me! Let go and get away!" Draco screamed.

"You certainly pitch on a struggle, don't you?" Snape commented lightly. He was trying to get up into a sturdy standing position again, but Draco was making it impossible. "You also have a rather high voice when in a panic, did you know that?"

The boy didn't notice that the hand was still where it was when they'd fallen back, but he certainly did when it pressed down again. And again. He gave a weak whimper and ceased all of the struggling, hoping that Snape would let him go.

"I'm sorry for biting you and screaming... please..." Draco drew in a shaky breath as the pleasing, but just as unsettling, motion continued. It seemed to make his brain scream louder for everything to stop. He didn't _want_ this, no matter what it felt like. "... oh... oh god..."

"I accept your apology," Snape replied, amusement in his voice. He sounded very pleased with Draco's reaction, and continued to make sure that he registered every single sound that the boy made in his mind. He still thought him to be undeniably _cute_, which made Draco even more undeniably _irresistible_. He didn't think it mattered that this was just a boy.

Snape suddenly felt Draco shudder against him, and then the boy's body going limp. "Are you alright, Draco?" Snape asked curiously.

"No... I want you to stop," Draco whispered.

So Snape did. He had found out enough. He discovered that Draco was sensitive to almost every touch done upon him, even though he was very defensive about how he needed to keep it to himself. Snape _also_ discovered that someone could easily figure out what the young Slytherin was feeling; he couldn't keep those pleading noises from escaping. The Professor smiled.

"You may go now."

There was no question when he let go of Draco. Without a glance backward, the boy hurried quickly across the room, his hand shaking as he struggled with the doorknob. As soon as he was in the hallway, he began running. It didn't last long, however, because a familiar voice called out from behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Malfoy! Hey, wait!"

Draco whipped around so suddenly while attempting to run as fast as he could, that he almost stumbled in the awkward movement. The voice had startled him out of his wits, if they hadn't been gone already.

"What?" Draco shot back. His wide, anxious eyes faded into a narrow glare. Harry was standing at the end of the corridor that Draco had just turned around to get away from Snape's office. He looked, if Draco was even in his right mind, _worried_.

"What happened? Why were you running?"

"Oh, like you care!" Draco spat back angrily.

"Well I was asking, wasn't I?" Harry began to look irritated himself.

"Leave me alone, Potter. I feel better when you hate me."

"I do hate you."

"Then you wouldn't care if I somehow died running down this hall! But you asked _why_ I was!"

"That doesn't mean I care! I didn't ask if you were okay or anything!"

"Whatever, I'm going." Draco couldn't stand being here for much longer; he needed to get away from _everyone_. He turned around, heading to the Slytherin common room at a bit of a slower pace. This argument was just a waste of his time, and the time he could be spending getting away from here.

"Wait!" Harry called. "Can you just tell me why you were running out of Snape's office? You're his favorite student, why would you do that even if it _was_ detention?" He was running behind Draco to catch up to him.

"What is this? Some sort of interrogation?" Draco questioned icily. He'd turned around for the second time to face his enemy; he was furious.

"It's because I heard you in there!" Harry blurted, sounding rather tense, his expression exasperated.

"Then why are you fucking asking me this?" Draco shouted. He could feel his face starting to burn from both the knowledge of realizing that Harry had heard everything, and even more from his rising anger that he had actually _stayed _to listen. There was also a strange cold feeling building up in his stomach. A hand slipped inside of his robes to grasp his wand tightly.

"I wasn't sure if I was... misunderstanding it," Harry answered uneasily.

"Maybe you were."

"Well, what happened then? If you need help--"

"I don't! Draco interjected harshly. The suddenness of the refusal surprised even himself. _Didn't_ he?

"Was he touching you?" Harry asked, looking timid.

In that moment, Draco drew out his wand, pointing it straight between the boy's eyes. His shakiness had vanished all of a sudden, but his eyes were definitely on the verge of tearing up. Harry's eyes widened, certainly not expecting Draco to attack him.

"Malfoy, I didn--"

"He _wasn't_ touching me. If I ever hear you so much as _breathe_ about something as sick as that, I swear that I'll curse you."

"Why don't you want help? I promise I--"

"Did you not hear me?" Draco cried as he took a step closer, so that the tip of his wand was just about touching the other boy's face.

"Yes, yes, I heard you!"

"Then go! And never come near me again! I'm perfectly fine!"

Harry stood there for a few more seconds, staring at Malfoy as if he didn't believe him at all. He could _see_ the fear in Draco's eyes; the boy didn't want anyone to _know_. But Harry backed up slowly anyway, knowing that the Slytherin could be dead serious about his threat to curse him.

"Ok, sorry..." Harry muttered, and then he walked past the boy, making his way down another hallway. A restless hand went through his dark hair.

Still standing at the end of the hall, Draco watched the boy's back until he was out of sight. His heart was racing. There was no way he'd get help from bloody Harry Potter. It'd get out to the entire school, and they were _enemies_. He didn't need sympathy either, if that's what Potter thought he was offering.

Swallowing a heavy lump in his throat, Draco slipped his wand back into his pocket and continued to the common room. When he arrived, he ignored his housemates and went up to his dorm without a word. Curling up onto his side as he layed awake on his bed, he tried to forget about the professor and Potter.

It seemed too difficult to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco knew that he was going partially insane for thinking of getting Pansy's help, but he didn't know what else to do. She was the first one that he thought would believe him, and even if she didn't, she could still do something to assist the problem. It was a _lot_ different than going to Potter.

"Pansy, I need help."

"With what?"

"Getting Snape to stay away from me."

Sigh. "_Alright_ Draco, what do you need?"

"You believe me?"

"No."

"God damn it. Well can you give me some bloody advice anyway? Just pretend that it's actually happening."

"I'll try..."

"I have it! Why not make yourself ugly? After all, you said Snape called you _cute_." Shudder.

"_Ugly_? Are you insane! I'll be around all the people that can _see_ me!"

"You asked for my help, I gave it!"

"How about being _too_ cute so that he can't take being around me? Is that possible?"

"Umm... depends..."

"Do you have any outfits?"

"For girls, yes."

"... well, I suppose I can ask Blaise."

"Fine. So are you taking my advice?"

"No. There's no way I can make myself ugly. It's impossible. I'll make myself look the other way around."

"Fine, okay, don't!"

* * *

When it came time for breakfast, Draco had done what he hadn't thought he'd do in his entire life. Not that he had been thinking about it. But he knew this was because he'd rather do something to solve his problem rather than lying around and growing miserable over it. He had just about done that last night; becoming depressed like that had brought out the small bit of daring he had in him. It was apparent.

Draco entered the Great Hall ahead of all the other Slytherins, and right away, he could feel many pairs of eyes move onto him. Whispers and choked laughs and what might've been gasps broke out along the house tables. He grinned. The plan, hopefully, was to draw people either toward or away from him, and all he had to do was keep it that way. It seemed like it might work, so Snape shouldn't be able to get him alone or give him detention for unjust reasons.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Ron elbowed an oblivious Harry in the side. He was chewing on a mouthful of his breakfast. "Hey, Harry! Look at Malfoy! Look at how he's dressed!"

"What?" Harry turned around on the bench to glance at the Great Hall doors. "Oh god, what happened?" Harry's eyes narrowed, trying to see if he wasn't just going blind or imagining things. It looked a lot like Draco, but he'd definitely done _something_ different.

And it was his clothes, Harry knew. Draco was wearing all black, and looked a bit like he'd come out of a western movie that had gone to the dark side. He wore one of those cowboy hats, black, but the brim was lined with silver. He wore a long sleeved button-up shirt, which wasn't entirely buttoned, and black _jeans_ that appeared to be a bit too tight on him. Something seemed to be loose though, because they were held up by a silver belt lined with jewels. Last were the black boots, which were also brimmed with silver. Wherever he'd gotten _that_ outfit, Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Everyone else in the hall went quiet, though a few giggles could be heard here and there. There was no doubt that a lot of the whispering had to do with how bloody _creepy_ Draco looked. However, the boy made his way to the Slytherin table without any notice of it; Blaise was grinning behind him.

Draco took his seat whilst everyone watched him with disbelief. Harry was included among them. The boy seemed to _want_ all of the attention, even when he'd never went to such a measure to gain it before.

Pansy planted herself beside him; Blaise sat on his other side. From there, Draco seemed to participate in a very amusing topic of conversation, because he was grinning and acting like the day couldn't get better. Curiously, Harry snuck a glance to the Head Table to see what the professors made of the situation. None of them, excluding Snape, seemed to be taking it as something to worry about. The man was staring at Draco with a look of uttermost bewilderment, if not a certain something else.

Harry tried choking back whatever was threatening to come up and forced himself to look back at his plate. Ron had already done so, thinking Malfoy's insanity was bound to show someday. Hermione didn't look convinced, but hated the Slytherin enough to not care about what was going on. So, things proceeded as usual. It was only behind them that things were moving on.

"Is he looking, Pansy?" Draco asked.

She snuck a glance over Draco's shoulder toward the Head Table, then nodded. "A lot of other people are too, though."

"Good."

"_Really_, Draco. He can't like you like that."

"Pansy, be cooperative." Draco turned around to look at Snape himself, one of his hands resting on the brim of his hat. When he saw the man staring at him with hidden incredulity, he gave a sly smirk. A moment later, he turned back to Pansy, wrapped one pale arm around her waist, then brought her in for a kiss. As unappealing as this felt, he didn't let it show, and instead prolonged the kiss and continued the quick show of affection with the startled Pansy.

When he broke away, dozens of the students in the Great Hall were gawking. Pansy looked flushed and breathless. "Mind your eyes, children," Draco commented with a pleased grin.

They turned away, blushing themselves, and when Draco stole another glance at the Professor, he couldn't help but feel better by the look of fury he held. The plan was working so far, and he hoped the man didn't dare come near him again. All he wanted was to be left alone.

"Draco, that wasn't what you were supposed to do!" Pansy gave him a slight swat at his arm.

"Sorry," Draco replied, sounding distracted until his eyes moved back onto her. "I couldn't help it. It seemed like a good idea.

"Let's go. If we leave, they'll think we're going off to do something." Draco stood then, neglecting his half eaten breakfast and instead wrapping his hand around Pansy's wrist to pull her up with him.

"Oh, but--"

"Don't question! Just follow me!"

And they were off. Pansy kept close to Draco, her arm wrapped tightly around his waist. His own was still latched onto hers, pulling her out of the entrance doors with that sly grin still plastered on his face. As soon as they left, most of the muttering from earlier broke out inside the hall.

Draco stopped them just outside the hall. He leaned against the wall, taking off his hat and holding it against his chest. "A job well done. I don't think he should bother me now that he knows I'm straight. What do you think?"

Pansy smirked, shaking her head as she stepped away from him. "You could be going both ways."

A second passed, and then Draco frowned. "What? No! He _can't_ bother me. I didn't do all of that for nothing. People must think I've gone insane."

"You really have."

"Haven't. I'm just serious about not being molested anymore."

"It's hard for people to _not_ want to molest you, especially with you dressed like you are."

"What do you mean! This is a _muggle_ outfit!"

"Yes, and probably one that gay muggles wear." She giggled, not being able to help herself. Draco proceeded to not be in such a good mood.

"No one told me that!"

"Oh, don't worry! If you get detention again, just don't go."

"Fine! Then I'll hope that my mother doesn't kill me for the bad grades I'll start receiving!"

To the side of them, quiet footsteps were heard, and then they stopped. Draco quickly grabbed Pansy and tugged her against him, not wanting anyone to think that had all been an act. It seemed to be too late when he saw that the student was Potter, and that he'd probably seen them before he'd done anything.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked, irritated. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"Drop it, Malfoy. You don't fool me. This has something do with--"

"Excuse me, but when did my business become yours!"

"I --"

"Why are you out here anyway? Why do you care about what I'm doing? Leave, please!"

Pansy could tell Draco was overreacting just a bit, but who was she to put her word in when the boy Draco was battering was Slytherins' enemy? She put on her best mocking smile and stayed where she was.

"Malfoy! This is stupid!"

"Yes it is, especially when you keep on acting like the bloody hero you think you're required to be!"

"Hey, I'm only --"

Draco didn't allow Harry to finish. He'd taken Pansy again, and was moving them toward the Slytherin common room at an angry pace. He knocked into the Gryffindor just as he began his retort. "Let's go."

The two disappeared a minute later, leaving an aggravated and disheartened Harry alone in the hallway, glaring after them.


	9. Chapter 9

"Fucking Potter and his insistence to find out what's not bloody fucking, god damn true!" Draco stormed into the empty Slytherin common room in a rage, his delight at Snape's anger completely diminished. He began pulling off the costume Blaise had let him borrow, and Pansy stood there watching him worriedly.

Draco unclasped his belt and whipped it out of the loops of his jeans. He threw it against the nearest wall and glowered at it as it hit the wall with a resounding smack and fell to the floor. Pansy jumped. "Draco, it was only Potter. You don't have to get so angry about--"

"Pansy, he's a bloody disease! He should _die _already!" Draco turned to her, looking tired and frustrated. "I want to deal with this on my own! Potter shouldn't know about Snape!"

"You told him about this too?"

Draco made his way over to the couch in front of the extinguished fireplace and fell down onto it, looking miserable. He tossed the hat onto the small table in front of him. "He figured it out himself. On accident."

"You mean--"

"Like I said," Draco snapped, shooting his glare over at her, "I'm not lying. He heard Snape and me one of the times it happened, and confronted me about it in the hallway. I _hate_ him."

Pansy sighed. It was a bit easier to believe Draco now; the story seemed to be coming together to make it sound nearly genuine. "Maybe you should just let him help you then. You obviously don't think it's working now."

"It's working! Isn't it! Snape looked furious!"

"Yes... but, how is that going to keep him away? If he thinks I'm your girlfriend, you think he'll stay away from you?"

Draco gave an agitated sound before he brought a hand over his eyes. "I don't know. I don't see how Potter can do anything you and I can't."

"He's the savior of Hogwarts, of _course_. Why couldn't he? Besides, Snape hates him. Maybe if you get Potter to help you, Snape would busy himself too much on killing him instead of sexually harassing you." Pansy shrugged, feeling a little helpless on this subject. She really hated Potter herself, but Draco didn't seem too happy on having her as help either. She was still having a hard time with the idea of Snape and Draco, which was pretty revolting.

"Fine, if you think it's such a good idea, I'll do it!"

"Draco, you were the one--"

"Save it, Parkinson." Draco stood up from the couch, snatching his hat angrily from its place on the table. "I'll just go now. He may not be at his common room yet."

"Be careful, Draco. You know what'll happen if the other Slytherins catch wind of this."

"I'll just tell them it was your fault, which it is," he snapped.

"Oh, please... it was merely a suggest--"

"Didn't I say to save it? I'll be back soon, alright?" And with that, Draco brought the hat down over his eyes and straightened out his shirt before heading over to the common room entrance. A brief glance was sent back toward Pansy and a moment after, a resounding slam was heard throughout the room.

"You better do Draco good, Potter," Pansy muttered quietly.

* * *

Draco progressed down the corridor at a pace quicker than normal, intent on finding the bloody boy-who-lived before he decided to completely give up on not minding his own business.

He felt somehow defeated, however. It was over how he hadn't been able to stop Snape himself, and now he had to seek help from the almighty help-giver. Though he assumed that it would be worthwhile. Pansy was right; Snape may divert all of his attention onto Potter after finding out he was trying to stop him from touching a certain Slytherin. It was perfect.

Nearing the Great Hall, Draco turned down another corner corridor, only to find himself facing a body of black. He blinked only once and in the next second, he was being pulled into a small space behind a tapestry. His back was pushed roughly against the wall, his head hitting against it as well, causing him to give a startled gasp.

"And exactly what sort of performance was that, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape's voice cut through Draco's mind. Eyes widened, any anger or courage in him vanishing like it'd never been there in the first place.

"What performance, Professor?"

"You know what I'm referring to, Draco." Draco saw the man step closer and instantly tensed up. He brought up his arms to push against Snape's chest.

"I'm not comfortable being this close," he replied softly, "And that was nothing. Just a small thing that me and Pansy sometimes do."

"I had it in mind that you were with no one."

"I... I am." He tried pushing again, but Snape didn't move. The man was staring at him with a hard, angry expression.

"Well," Snape drawled, "Public affection is uncalled for, do you understand?"

"Yes." Draco looked down, hoping this was the moment that Snape would let him go. It wasn't. He felt hands roaming down his waist.

"The way you've dressed today... it certainly draws attention." The Professor's voice had lowered to nearly a whisper. It made Draco uneasy, and he could feel sickness rising in him again.

"I..." Hands ventured further south, resting on either side of his lower waist. Draco swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to fight back panic. He was starting to consider screaming. "Please, stop."

"Make one sound for help and consequences will be grim, Draco," Snape said this as a dark smile adorned his features.

"Don't Professor... I can't..." And the sudden cold pair of lips against his own caught him off guard. The contact had been hard and painful, and Draco began to hear a dull pounding in his head. His arms struggled to shove the older man away.

The next thing he felt were the professor's hands moving to the waistband of his jeans. A startled sound was given as Draco fought to stop him, but the only thing it accomplished was allowing Snape access to his mouth. He felt the man's tongue slip past his lips to explore the rest of him, then heard him give a pleased groan.

Draco thrust forward when he felt Snape's hand start working at his zipper. It didn't help in pushing his hand away, but made Snape part from the kiss and smirk at him. "Should I move faster?"

Draco tilted his head back and closed his eyes, urging his breathing to even itself out, "Don't... I haven't done this before... just let me go."

"First time?" Snape questioned, sounding surprised. "And here I've been imagining what you do in your spare time." Suddenly, his zipper was yanked down all the way and a large hand was pressing against him. Draco gave a helpless whimper.

"I don't want this," Draco pleaded.

"Don't you?" Another push was given, and Draco bit his lip, trying to keep quiet.

"I really don't," Draco repeated, more loudly that time. He gave a shove to the man's chest for the third time, once again failing to move him. Snape pushed again, the palm of his hand moving a bit too forcefully. Fingers began to slip beneath the one part of clothing that separated his hand from skin. "You're hurting me... please don't..." Draco begged.

"It stops hurting after you get used to it, Draco," Snape replied calmly, his hand wrapping around the boy.

That seemed to snap Draco out of his state of fear and into one of utmost panic. He grabbed Snape's arm with both hands, pulling it roughly upward. "Stop doing this! I don't want to right now!" Draco was breathing in with a bit of difficulty by that point.

"You'd like to another time?" Snape questioned, letting his hand release Draco and drop at his side. His other did the same. He watched as Draco did up his jeans again, flushed, humiliated and fairly sick.

"If you don't do anything to me now..." Draco finally said, glancing up for a moment. He swallowed heavily, moving out from behind the tapestry. Snape followed.

Draco had his back to the man now, his hands restlessly and uneasily repositioning his hat before he started fingering idly at his sleeves. Snape came up behind him, much too close. "I'll do you later then. Another detention?"

Draco shivered. "I suppose," he choked out. He didn't want the Professor touching him _anytime_, but he felt he had no choice if he wanted to get away now.

"Splendid," Snape drawled. "Good day, Draco." And Draco looked back for one moment to the sight of Snape walking down the opposite hallway, robes billowing behind him. He let out a breath of air, trying to calm himself. He still needed to find Potter. And he was needed much, much more.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco found himself beginning to shake as he made his way through random hallways, searching for Potter. He would've returned to his common room if it hadn't been for the run-in with Snape; he hated needing someone else this badly. His hat was clutched anxiously between both of his hands as he glanced to the side and around all the possible corners. He felt as if Snape was going to jump at him from out of nowhere.

After what seemed like an hour, he finally spotted the dark haired boy rounding a corner in one of the corridors near the library. With a relieved and rather frustrated sigh, he called out before he could get very far. "Hey, Potter! Come here for a second!"

For a moment he didn't think the Gryffindor heard him, or wasn't going to acknowledge him, but he was proved otherwise when Harry moved into view again. "What?" His eyes were narrowed and he didn't look very happy at all to see him. Not that Draco expected anything else.

His hat was situated back on his head as he made his way forward, stopping a good distance away from the other boy before he spoke again. "I wanted to ask you for some assistance."

"What, with your's and the professor's little love affair?" Harry snapped.

"Where the bloody hell did you come up with that, Potter!" Draco defended himself in a matter of a moment, glaring. "Did you think of it yourself?"

"Yes, what else could it be? You won't tell me anything about what happened the other day."

"Because we're enemies, Potter! I don't talk to you about my personal life!"

"Then why are you here now?"

"Because I need..." Draco stopped before he could say it. He hated this. He hated having to say it and admit he didn't have his own life under control. He hated being here, standing next to the one person he'd despised all the years here at school. ".. your help with it. There is something going on, but nothing I want."

"Thought you could handle it yourself." Harry crossed his arms over his chest, still giving Draco his angry look. Draco merely stared coolly at him.

Silence crept between them for a while before Harry finally said something. "What do you want me to do? You should just tell the Headmaster."

"The Headmaster is an old fool, and I don't want anyone finding out. You're worse enough."

"Fine, Malfoy! Tell me what the hell you want me to do!"

"Don't raise your voice at me! You wanted to help me before!"

"This is pointless!" Harry shouted, giving an exasperated raise of his arms. He turned around and started down the hallway again. Before he could, however, Draco called after him.

"No, just wait! I only need you to stay around me so that Snape stays away from me. He knows that you hate him and he won't bother with me if I'm near you."

Harry stopped and turned around again. "What about when he gives either of us a detention, separately?"

"You have that cloak, don't you?"

"Yes, but --"

"You could use that. I'm supposed to go to detention tomorrow night. And... you can watch and make sure he doesn't try anything."

Harry sighed. "That's the only reason he gives you detention though, isn't it?"

"Have you been doing research on this or something, Potter? Just do what I bloody tell you."

There was another angry expression being sent his way as Harry fought the urge to simply turn around again and let Malfoy deal with this on his own. He didn't even know why he was considering helping him, anyway. Who cared what happened to him?

"Ok, I'll wear the cloak and follow you. And how about when you're not in detention?"

"Pretend we're together, but not in public."

"_What_?"

"Together, Potter."

"Like a couple? When did you turn gay?"

"Never! You've lost the point," Draco growled. "Only for show."

"It's still wrong," Harry said darkly, "And even if I did agree to that, there's no point if we won't be doing it in public. Snape wouldn't see us."

Draco did know that, but he didn't know how else to put what he wanted. He wished there were a way to put forth this plan without any of his housemates or even the rest of the school finding out. To be seen next to Potter was a disgrace, and he didn't know whether his entire social life or Snape doing inappropriate things to him was worse. A minute or so was spent this way, thinking.

"Ok. We can do it in public, but you can't touch me that much."

"I wouldn't want to anyway, Malfoy."

A cold glare was shot Potter's way. "You better hope this works."

"Why? It's not my problem." Harry frowned.

To that, Draco didn't say anything. He took a step back to get ready to leave. "Detention will be after dinner." And off he went. He turned around and just about stormed down the hallway. The only way he could think of to vent off the thought of what he'd just done was to do this, and he could hear Potter's footsteps behind him. He was happy that for now they were going in the opposite direction.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco hadn't thought there would ever be a time where he'd be this humiliated in front of his classmates. This would exceed when he was attacked by that hippogriff in third year, and when he was beaten up by Potter and one of the Weasleys in fifth year. Better yet, when he'd been turned into a ferret in fourth.

Hell, it seemed that most of his life was filled to the brim with humiliation.

Draco heaved a heavy sigh, approaching the main hall. It wasn't long before he spotted Potter lounging by the staircase, waiting for him. He ran his hands over the plain school robes he was wearing and stopped a fair distance away from the boy. "What?" When he was finished with the straightening, he looked up at him.

"I was wondering how you wanted this to work," Harry replied, his tone somewhat irritated. He appeared to be uncomfortable about something, but Draco took no notice.

"If Snape is in the Great Hall for dinner already, we'll walk in together. If not, we'll just go in separately and walk out together when we leave. And your cloak, where is it?"

"In my pocket." Harry motioned to a large pocket in his own robes. "I used a shrinking spell so it'd fit, and I'll put it on behind a statue or something before following you to the dungeons."

"Alright, good." Draco wrung his hands for a moment, glancing back toward the Great Hall where the students were filing in to start their meal. He felt as if he were going to collapse from nerves. Honestly, he was going to destroy his entire image by going through with this. He glanced back at Potter. "Care to check and see if Snape's in there?"

"Not really, Malfoy," Harry muttered.

"Do it anyway, for gods sake," Draco retorted. His nerves caused his tone to grow icy.

Without bothering to snap back and start something, Harry dragged himself away from the main staircase and toward the doors leading into the Great Hall. Emerald eyes glanced inside. There was a second's pause before, "No, he's not in there."

"Come here then, quick!" Draco hissed.

"If you keep bossing me around like this, I'll just forget about helping you. You know my friends are going to react just as badly as yours." Harry spoke with a glare as he made his way back to the Slytherin.

"You've chosen to help me on your own," Draco said.

"Don't ask me why." Harry gave a quick roll of his eyes. Why he had gone nutters enough to help his school rival was beyond him. Maybe helping people had grown on him. But to go this far, he'd have to think more about it while his entire house berated him for it.

"He's coming, Potter." That suited well to snap Harry out of his brooding. A sideways glance was shot down the hall and it was just in time to see Snape walking down it. He looked to be searching for innocent students to take house points from.

"What do we--" And Harry was interrupted by a sudden snatch to the front of his robes. No later than that did he feel lips pressing hard against his own. His eyes widened as he was turned around and pushed up against the staircase railing. Malfoy's hands had already found their way to his waist.

The only thing Harry could think to do when he finally realized what was happening, was to plant his hands on Draco's chest to push him away. It worked for a moment. "What do you think--"

"Play along, Potter," Draco whispered hurriedly, his breathing sounding a bit off. Before Harry could say anything else, lips returned to the rather too-heated kiss. The pale hands at his waist moved up, one of them cupping the side of Harry's face to run his thumb there.

The only reason he saw Snape standing in the hallway, looking absolutely furious at the display, and as his black stare bore into them, was because Harry was still in half shock and his eyes were still completely open. Although, he did eventually shut his eyes and allowed the show to continue, no matter how unbelievably awkward it was proving to be. He grasped the railing behind him and gave a startled sort of yelp when he felt his backside being groped.

He was glad when he heard loud footsteps leaving their area and was even more glad when Draco pulled away. He sounded very out of breath. Harry hated to realize that he was as well, and that it took him almost a minute to clear his head and process that he'd seen Snape's robe whip out of sight as he made his way into the Great Hall.

"Oh god, that was wrong." Draco exhaled, seeming to purposely adopt a disgusted tone when he decided to say that outright. He was using the back of his sleeve to wipe at his mouth. He did the same with his hands on his robes. "Ugh."

Watching Draco made Harry do the same thing. "You're the one who did it, you git," he snapped.

Draco's head whipped around and he narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Well then, did it work? Did you see his reaction?"

"He looked like he was going to explode."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He looked angry, Malfoy!"

"Oh, good then. I never want to do that again, so as long as he saw it once..."

"Do you even care about what I'm okay with doing!" Harry exclaimed, by that point frustrated with how he was being treated.

"It won't happen again," Draco answered quietly, once again watching the entrance of the room where everyone was eating.

"You said not a lot of touching," Harry added.

"I'm aware, but I told _you_ not to touch _me_."

There was a short glaring match before Draco dared to open his mouth again. "Let's go inside now."

"Fine."

And so Draco took Harry's wrist in his hand and began to move. When they entered the hall, a few looks were given their way, but thankfully not the entire school body. A quick observation and Draco saw Snape watching them with a murderous glint lingering his eyes.

"See you later, Potter," Draco said in a rush. He brought himself closer and lifted the back of his hand to run over one of Harry's cheeks, for what he hoped was an affectionate gesture. As soon as his hand dropped, he quickly turned and began walking over to the Slytherin table, fighting back the urge to make a face or look back at Snape to see if he was any angrier.

Harry, still quite left behind with the actions being done upon him by Malfoy, trudged his way to the Gryffindor table, trying to look happier than he felt.


End file.
